Menatap
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Collabs with Nadh Nee- nadhiyong. "Ketika aku kembali nanti, aku dapat melihatmu menatap dunia dengan berani! Tidak takut apapun!" pinta Kakashi... "Dan aku berjanji, ketika kau kembali, kau akan melihat betapa beraninya aku!" warning: OOC, gaje, AU.


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Yow, Nadh-nee, fict collabs idemu ini akhirnya Light buat! Mwahahaha~ mohon maaf yah, kalau enggak suka, Nee! Ngomong aja~ oke, oke? Biar Light bisa lebih baik lagi… :D

"Dozo, Minna-sama!"

Pairing:

Kakashi X Obito

Rate:

T, tenang saja! Tidak ada adegan berbahaya di fict ini! Ataaauu~ justru mau? :p

Disclaimer:

Mbah Kishimoto yang bikin garing selalu… Mwahaha! And, "At Dolphin Bay" film drama Taiwan yang Light lupa~ hiksu! GTV!

Warning:

Alternate Universe, full of OOC and gajeness! Typo, dan kesalahan lainnya yang terlalu amat kentara! Bad romantic scene! Sedikit plotless, lalu… Timeskip. Dan, flashback yang kudu dicermati-duh banyak bener.

.

Pertama, karena si Obito ini kudu berganti nama, jadilah… Tobi, tapi tenang aja, terakhirnya pasti jadi Obito! So~

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Siang hari yang panas, Tobi melangkah masuk dengan riang menuju ke kantor guru di Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah elit di kawasan Konoha.

Tobi menjadi guru di KHS karena permintaan Mama-nya, setidaknya, ia memanggil wanita itu dengan panggilan "Mama" karena ia tidak punya Mama lagi, dan ia dituntut harus memanggil seperti itu.

Ia mempunyai kelainan, aneh. Kedua matanya saling berbeda warna. Mata kirinya berwarna Hitam, dan kalau Ia sedang marah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Dan mata kananya, berwarna coklat…

Ketika "Mama" membawanya ke rumah sakit. Yang dikatakan Dokter hanyalah, matanya menerima cangkok dan dicangkok. Sejak ia masih kecil. Tapi kapan? Sang Dokter tidak bisa memperkirakannya…

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu untuk "Mama" membawanya ke Dokter. Ia sendiri sudah tahu, kenapa matanya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi, Tobi sudah memutuskan, untuk tidak pernah memikirkan masa lalunya. Menutupnya, dan berusaha tidak membukanya lagi.

Kenapa mendadak ke masa lalu?

Tobi berdiam dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Kotak itu… Kotak permennya. Yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Kotak yang selalu menjadi tempat penampungan dan selundupan permennya ketika ia di panti asuhan dulu.

Kotak berwarna biru muda, yang menjadi wadah tangisnya saat itu.

Kotak berbentuk segi empat Kubus dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas di dalamnya yang kini tutup sang kotak tergeletak di samping… Dan permen terselip di dalamnya.

Kotak yang ia buang bersamaan dengan tumpahnya air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya, ketika ia sudah lelah menunggu dan tidak percaya masa depan… Bahwa "Kachi" tidak akan datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Kachi…" Lirih Tobi di balik topengnya.

#***#

Ini terlalu cepat!

Seseorang dari keluarga kaya datang mengaku-ngaku sebagai keluarga Dia. Dia baru saja bersama Obito… Baru saja menggendong Obito ketika Obito mencoba kabur dari panti asuhan dan kakinya terluka. Baru saja menasehatinya dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Akan selalu menjaganya… Akan selalu melindunginya.

"Obitooooo!" Teriak seorang anak kecil berambut perak mengejar seorang anak kecil yang berlari dengan muka tertutupi topeng dan selalu membawa kotak permen.

Pengasuh mereka mencoba mengejar, ketika sepasang lengan menahannya. "Tidak usah dikejar, Nona Isaribi… Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka dulu. Baru nanti aku akan membawa Kakashi bersamaku."

Isaribi menatap Lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi ia mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

#***#

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berhenti melangkah. Orang yang sedari tadi ia kejar sudah berhenti berlari. Tepat di gudang berisi barang bekas yang tak lagi terpakai.

"Obito…" Panggil sang Pengejar.

Anak itu berbalik, lalu menatap dengan marah dan tatapan keras kepala. Lalu memelototi orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Mau apa kau di sini?! Keluargamu menunggumu! Buat apa kau mengejarku, Kachi?!"

Yang dipanggil "Kachi" oleh Obito itu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah, menyesal… "Maaf…" Katanya pelan.

Obito mencoba untuk berteriak dan marah seperti biasanya, tapi ia sadar, itu tidak ada gunanya. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa dibanding umurnya yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun.

"Katamu kau akan menemaniku melihat pelangi! Bermain hujan-hujanan bersama! Akan menangkap belalang dan bermain petak umpet denganku! Kenapa… Se-sekarang kau pergi? Bukankah waktu aku jatuh dari taman kemarin, kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku?!" Teriak Obito marah, ia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak ingin, tapi matanya terasa perih dan panas…

Kakashi mendekati Obito, tangannya terangkat hanya untuk mengelus mata kiri Obito dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku… Pasti akan kembali ke sini!" Kakashi merasa, ia lebih rendah dan cengeng dari Obito. Lebih lemah… Karena, ia tidak kuat menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh.

"Bohong! Kau pembohong!" Obito menepis tangan Kakashi. Tak urung, melihat sosok yang selalu melindunginya kini menangis… Pertahanan Obito pun runtuh.

Mengapa mesti ada lubang di dalam gudang tua ini? Tanya Obito dalam hati. Karena, air mata yang kini berjatuhan terlihat bagai permata yang berkilau karena tertimpa sinar matahari di tempat yang gelap itu.

"Aku pasti kembali! Untuk menemanimu melihat pelangi, bermain hujan-hujanan, uhuk! Uhuk!" Kakashi terbatuk kecil, "menangkap belalang! Dan bermain petak umpet… Aku akan kembali, kalau kau…" Kakashi berkata perlahan, tersendat-sendat.

"Apa?" Tanya Obito dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya air mata sunyi yang kini mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kalau kau tidak berbuat hal-hal aneh lagi, kalau kau mau tersenyum dan bermain bersama yang lain, kalau kau berani. Dan aku… Aku…" Kakashi mencoba meredakan tangisnya. "Ketika aku kembali, aku dapat melihatmu menatap dunia dengan berani! Tidak takut apapun!" Kakashi mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Obito mencoba menghela napas pelan, lalu menarik napas, "B-baiklah!" Kata Obito penuh tekad, "Aku akan bermain dan tersenyum, aku tidak akan berbuat onar, aku…" Obito pun turut mengelap air matanya, "Dan aku berjanji, ketika kau kembali, kau akan melihat betapa beraninya aku!"

Kedua anak ini mengangkat tangan kecil mereka, jari kelingking mereka mengait dengan manis.

"Kita buat janji."

"Aku pasti kembali, kalau kau menatap dunia dengan matamu dan berani," kata Kakashi, air mata masih berjatuhan membasahi maskernya.

"Aku berjanji, ketika kau kembali, kau akan melihat betapa beraninya aku. Aku akan mengangkat kepala dan melihat apapun yang ada dihadapanku tanpa perlindunganmu!" Air mata itu, mengalir deras, bersamaan dengan senyum yang pertama kali terkembang di wajah Obito.

"Kau harus menemukanku, Kachi," kata Obito penuh tekad.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, kalau kau sudah berani menatap dunia," senyum Kakashi mengembang.

Mereka saling menatap dengan mata yang sama. Mata dari Obito.

Obito turut tersenyum. Senyum pertama kali, semenjak Ibunya meninggal tertabrak mobil tepat depan matanya dan Kakashi.

#***#

"Hei! Jangan melamun seperti itu! Nanti kerasukan setan loohh…"

Suara yang berada tepat di sampingnya membuat lamunan Penyuka Permen ini buyar, tepukan hangat di bahunya membuat Tobi melompat kecil, kaget.

"JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU! Aku nyaris mati…" Obito mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Maaf, maaf! Apa kau dari tadi melamunkan tentang kotak itu?" Tanya seorang Pemuda berkulit coklat dengan luka di wajahnya.

Tobi menghela napas, ini dia…

Tobi mengangguk., "Kotak itu punyamu, Iruka?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Bukan, punya Kakashi…"

Tobi terperangah, "Ka… Kakashi?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Aduh, Tobi! Jangan pasang muka menyeramkan seperti itu dong! Aku jadi takut! Memangnya, kotak ini aslinya punyamu yah? Kalau begitu, biar kumarahi Kakashi!" Iruka melangkah mencari Kakashi, namun Tobi menahannya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Tidak! Biarkan saja… Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!" Tobi menggeleng, dan Iruka tersenyum kecil.

'Uuuhh… Kalau begini, aku jadi benci pada diri sendiri! Sial, aku menyukainya padahal dia kan sainganku!' Pikir Tobi. Kenapa ia harus bersaing dengan orang seperti Iruka sih?

Bel masuk berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah habis berbunyi, guru-guru mulai memasuki ruang guru. Tobi sendiri mulai menyiapkan buku-buku mengenai Seni dan Budaya Konoha-mata pelajaran yang ia pegang. Namun, baru saja ia memegang buku, suara khas itu membuat buku-buku yang sedang ia pegang terjatuh.

"Kelas Sepuluh IPA satu, Tobi? Kelas yang sangat abstrak…"

"AARRRGGHH! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KAGET!" Teriak Tobi frustasi, lalu mendelik ke sosok yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Siapa juga yang mau membuatmu kaget! Aku kan hanya mencoba menyapamu… Hei, ada apa sih? Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku?" Tanya Guru pemegang mata pelajaran Matematika yang tadi menyapanya.

Setelah memegang erat-erat bukunya, menyiapkan jantungnya, meredakan hatinya, menahan rasa panas yang harusnya kini menjalari wajahnya, Tobi berjalan dan mendelik pada orang kedua yang sukses membuatnya kaget. "Pikir saja sendiri…"

Dan setelah itu, Tobi melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang guru bersamaan dengan gerutuan tidak jelas mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Kakashi… Apa kotak itu punya Tobi? Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Suara ramah itu membuat Kakashi cepat menoleh.

"Eh? Tidak! Itu bukan punya Tobi… Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Kakashi. Ramah.

"Tadi, Tobi awalnya datang dengan wajah ceria masuk ke kantor, tapi, ia terdiam begitu saja di depan mejamu. Terus diam melihat kotak birumu itu… Matanya berkaca-kaca," Iruka menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Kakashi tersentak kaget. Jangan-jangan…

"Terima kasih, Iruka…" Kakashi berjalan lemas menuju mejanya, dan menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja ke kursi.

Tangan Kakashi terulur menyentuh kotak itu… Dan mengambil tutup kotak itu, di situ ada tulisan acak-acakan khas anak kecil, bertuliskan "Obito". Mungkin, hanya kotak biasa. Sudah agak kusam, layak sekali kalau sekarang bertempat di tong sampah. Tapi… Itu sangat berarti untuknya.

"Obito…" Gumam Kakashi lirih, ketika jari-jari putihnya menelusuri kotak biru yang dulu selalu terisi permen itu, kotak yang selalu mengingatkannya pada bocah yang merelakan sebelah matanya untuk diberikan pada Kakashi. Keras kepala, selalu terlihat sengak…

'Seperti apa sekarang dirimu, Obito?'

#***#

Tobi yang sedari tadi melamun melihat taman dari jendela kelas 10-1 IPA, kini menengok ke arah murid-muridnya yang kini sedang serius mencatat. Dan menghela napas, lalu berdiri. Dan berjalan menuju ke satu bangku tepat di depan meja guru.

"Naruto, silahkan pindah duduk," kata Tobi dengan nada malas. Satu kelas langsung tahu kalau mood guru favorite mereka itu sedang buruk.

Mata Sapphire pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit coklat manis itu melebar dalam riang, "Benar? Terima kasih!" Naruto merapikan barang-barangnya, ekspressi senang kentara sekali tergambar di wajahnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya, yang mempunyai hak untuk memindahkan bangku murid-murid itu, wali kelasnya? Jadi, kenapa guru memindahkan dia?" Pemuda berambut Spiky biru kehitaman itu berkata dingin pada Gurunya sekaligus Pamannya dan melirik Pemuda manis yang tadi duduk bersamanya.

"Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi!" Kata Tobi santai, lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan sang Ponakan yang menatapnya dengan datar. "Dan mencegahmu melanggar Sepuluh Prinsip Dasar Uchiha, Sasuke…" Kata Tobi tajam.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "pasti Paman sedang bertengkar dengan Guru Kakashi."

Tobi memelototi Sasuke, "Urusi dirimu sendiri, ponakanku! Kau tidak mau kan, Naruto direbut siapa-siapa?" Tobi mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebelah meja Sasuke.

Naruto sudah pindah, dan duduk di sebelah Gaara. Bangku sebelah Gaara kosong, karena Neji tidak masuk.

Satu kelas bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan yang tidak bisa dibilang indah, kecuali yang suka cari masalah..

"Oh, kau sudah menjadi seorang Uchiha, paman? Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

Tobi mendengus tertawa meremehkan, mood-nya jatuh sampai titik terbawah, ia baru saja mau membalas perkataan sang ponakan, kalau pintu tidak mendadak terbuka.

Tobi menghela napas kesal, lalu menoleh, hancur sudah mood senangnya hari ini, sudah sedih karena masa lalu, Iruka dan Kakashi, dikageti dua kali-tidak sengaja sih, tapi ia tetap kaget-bertengkar dengan pemuda Uchiha yang sangat sombong ini… Sekarang, Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Tobi menegakkan tubuhnya, "tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Kakashi?"

Fakta berbicara, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau ada cinta entah berapa segi yang terjadi di antara para guru, tentu saja, adegan opera sabun yang akan terjadi dengan sukses menyapu seluruh cerita sejarah seni budaya Konoha di otak anak-anak kelas IPA-1, tentu lebih menarik melihat dua orang yang bertengkar karena cinta…

Oh, inilah cinta… Pikir Lee dramatis, untung saja ia tidak bersuara, mungkin semua orang bisa kabur karena mendengarnya.

"Maaf, aku ada perlu denganmu, sebentar!" kata Kakashi, masih mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak bisa nanti saja? Kau lihat, aku sedang mengajar," balas Tobi dingin. Tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tobi melangkah dengan kedua tangan terlipat, lalu berhenti tepat di depan meja Gaara yang kini duduk bersama Naruto. Kakashi pun melangkah mendekati meja itu.

Di kursi bagian paling belakang pojok sebelah kanan, Kiba tertawa kencang-kencang, reaksinya adalah lemparan gumpalan kertas dan makian, mereka sedang tegang, Kiba justru tertawa.

Inilah pemikiran Kiba, 'lucu sekali dua guru ini! Bertengkar dengan... Mata saling menata! Sama-sama satu! Mungkin mereka berjodoh kali ya…'

"Yang aku lihat, guru Uchiha, kau sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke," jawab Kakashi, rasanya menyebalkan sekali kalau Tobi marah.

Satu lawan satu, mata. Keduanya saling berpandangan tajam, membuat seisi kelas bergidik ngeri dengan beberapa pengecualian. Bahkan Naruto berjingkat kembali ke sebelah Sasuke, lalu memeluk Sasuke, menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan menutupi wajahnya di pelukan Sasuke. Bersandar pada dada bidang sang Uchiha berotak pervert yang sedang berkontraksi atau aktif ke-pervert-tannya.

"Kelas ini bisa dipercaya belajar sendiri, guru Uchiha," kata Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Nanti saja kalau pelajaranku sudah selesai, guru Hatake," balas Tobi sinis. Tidak seperti Tobi yang biasanya.

Mereka masih saling beradu pandang dengan tajam.

"Ikut denganku!" Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya tepat 2 cm di depan wajah Tobi.

Tidak kuat dengan tatapan itu, Tobi membuang muka dengan kesal, kemanapun asal tidak bertatapan dengan guru di hadapannya, "tidak."

"Ikut!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku bilang ikut ya ikut!" Paksa Kakashi lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Balas Tobi lebih kencang.

Tidak tahan dengan betapa keras kepalanya Tobi, Kakashi mendadak menarik salah satu lengan Tobi yang terlipat.

"Waaaaa!" Teriak Tobi kaget, kepalanya jatuh tepat di dada Kakashi. Dan Kakashi melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Tobi. Menahan Tobi yang memukul punggungnya, tanpa kata menyuruhnya melepaskan dirinya.

"OOOOOOOOOHHH~ accidentally in love~" teriak serentak seisi kelas, lalu bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Tobi kesal, beruntung dirinya memakai topeng. Wajahnya yang terlukis semburat tipis kemerahan karena bau harum maskulin dari tubuh Kakashi tidak akan terlihat.

"Berhenti memukulku! Sakit tahu!" Balas Kakashi, tapi ia menarik Tobi untuk keluar kelas.

Diiringi jeritan dan lambaian senang dari kelas itu.

"Anak-anak, aku pinjam guru Uchiha kalian sebentar, yah!" Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Bawa saja yang lama! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Teriak Naruto senang, salah besar, tuan muda. Kau akan tersiksa karena tidak ada guru yang melindungimu dari serangan nikmat Uchiha yang paling, ehm…

Suara pintu tertutup dibanting, dari koridor terdengar teriakan minta tolong Tobi, membuat para gadis kini tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, mereka ingin mencari hints yaoi. Ternyata oh ternyata… Mereka tentu saja ingin mengambil foto dari pasangan yang paling tidak bikin sakit mata.

Seme keren, uke imut.

Ah sempurnalah kebahagiaan para gadis kelas itu.

"Ne, Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang bersandar pada pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke masih menikmati aroma jeruk yang menggelitik hidungnya.

"Ada apa dengan guru Kakashi dan guru Tobi? Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar…"

"Biarkan saja."

"Oh yah, Sasuke, kata Tobi-sensei tadi, Prinsip Dasar Uchiha, apa saja sih? Memang kalau tidak melaksanakan, dapat hukuman yah? Terdengar begitu menyeramkan," tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke menjadi kaku mendadak.

Ia adalah Uchiha nomor satu yang melanggar sepuluh prinsip laknat itu.

"Kalau aku melanggarnya, itu juga salahmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eeeeeeeh? Kenapa aku?" Naruto menunjuk diri sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia tidak akan menjawab dengan kata, tapi tindakan.

Tentu saja, tindakkannya membuat para gadis menjerit senang.

#***#

Kakashi membawa Tobi ke taman sekolah, dan mendudukkannya ke bangku taman. Tobi masih membuang muka, kesal. Kakashi sukses mempermalukannya di koridor sekolah tadi, di depan saingannya…

Guess who!

Lama keduanya berdiam diri, hanya terdengar percikan air dan kicauan burung yang terdengar meramaikan suasana, oh yah… Tentu saja ditambah gerutuan kesal Tobi.

Tobi tambah kesal, tentu saja! Sudah lama mereka duduk, tapi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap dari Kakashi! Apa orang ini mau mempermainkannya?!

"Hei, Kakashi-jelek, kalau tidak ada urusan, aku kembali sa-"

Kakashi tidak memotong perkataan Tobi, tapi, Tobi sendiri yang tidak sanggup, karena, benda yang diulurkan Kakashi itu…

Permen lollipop, Alpenliebe rasa strawberry.

Kalau saja Tobi tidak memakai topengnya, maka, Kakashi akan melihat kalau mulut Tobi ternganga, hidungnya kembang kempis, dan matanya terasa perih dan berat.

Guru yang selalu memakai topeng ini terdiam, "Kachi…" Bisiknya lirih.

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, kalau ia tadi tidak salah dengar, ada yang memanggil namanya sewaktu kecil… Nama ejekan dari…

Tangan Tobi terulur, menyentuh tangan Kakashi, tidak niat menyentuh tangannya, tapi menyentuh permen itu, perasaan rindu yang tidak asing menyelinap dengan halus menyergap hatinya, ia tidak bisa lagi berbohong…

Tobi masih larut dalam napasnya yang tertahan, kesedihan masa lalu yang menguak terbuka, orang yang paling ia sayangi-cintai dan orang yang paling ia ben-

"Obito!"

Tangan Tobi berhenti untuk bergerak, yakin dirinya salah mendengar, ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi, yang menatapnya khawatir dan bertanya, yang seolah mengetes lidahnya…

"A-apa kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Tobi gugup.

Sebelah mata Kakashi yang terlihat melebar dalam keterkejutan. Benarkah dugaannya selama ini…?

Kalau Obito itu, adalah Tobi?

.

To Be Continued

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Oh, Nadh-nee, GAJEEEEEE! GAJEEE banget! *pundung* tak yakin kau akan suka… Huwaaanngg~ kebawa mood angst nih, tambah angst… Tambah!

Collabs with Nadh-Nee, oh yah, adegan manas-manasin Tobi aka Obito dengan KakaIru's scene belum dateng nih… Chapter depan! Oke? ^__^

Sekarang, biar kita beri kesempetan berduaan dulu buat Kakashi dan Obito! *ngintip lewat semak-semak*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Best regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
